Pulang
by Saayl
Summary: Yang penting sebentar lagi aku bisa menikmati sup hangat dan cokelat panas buatan istriku dan memeluk gadis kecilku yang pasti sudah bertumbuh besar itu lagi.


**Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning: Some genderbents, typo(s), maybe ooc, AU, DLDR.**

**.**

**PULANG**

Aku pulang. Akhirnya aku pulang. Perang telah selesai. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang. Makan masakan istriku lagi. Menggendong gadis kecilku lagi.

Aku ingat semuanya. Desaku, rumahku, rumah tetanggaku, toko-toko, pasar, balai desa, hutan yang mengelilingi desa, semuanya. Alangkah rindunya aku dengan semua itu.

Kulupakan fakta bahwa kami kalah perang. Kalah atau tidak, semuanya akan sama. Tetap banyak korban. Banyak kerugian. Banyak penderitaan. Banyak.

Aku tersenyum lebar saat memerhatikan kapal ini. Kapal yang berisi tentara, ada yang terluka, ada yang tidak. Semua dengan perasaan yang sama, kami semua akan pulang.

Aku memerhatikan orang-orang di sekitarku. Banyak yang mengobrol tentang keluarganya. Tentang desanya. Tentang rumahnya. Ada juga yang berasa dari desa yang berdekatan dan menjadi akrab.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah ada yang berasal dari desa yang sama denganku? Aku melihat sekitarku, lalu berjalan-jalan mengitari kapal, mencari orang yang berasal dari desa yang sama denganku.

Dan aku menemukannya. Salah satu tetangga dekatku. Tidak bisa dibilang dekat, sebenarnya. Biasanya kami selalu bertengkar,hanya karena masalah yang sangat sepele.

Aku langsung menepuk pundaknya dan berbincang seolah kami saudara yang lama tidak bertemu. Dia, Berwald, biasanya akan memasang tampang masam jika bertemu denganku. Tapi saat ini, siapapun akan memasang tampang bersahabat walaupun pada musuh bebuyutan sekalipun, bukan?

Kami berbicara tentang desa kami, keluarga kami. Dia juga sudah berkeluarga. Aku kenal istrinya, namanya Tina. Aku lupa nama gadisnya, yang pasti sekarang namanya Tina Oxenstierna. Mereka punya anak lelaki, namanya Peter.

Kami mulai berbincang tentang Tina dan Peter, kemudian kami juga berbincang tentang Luciana dan Emilia, istri dan anakku.

Tahu-tahu, kami sudah sampai di pelabuhan. Kami beramai-ramai turun dari kapal. Ada yang sudah ditunggu keluarganya dan ada yang harus pergi naik kereta lagi karena tinggal di desa terpencil. Aku dan Berwald termasuk yang kedua.

Kami kemudian naik kereta dengan beberapa tentara lainnya. Setelah naik dan duduk berdekatan, kami mulai berbincang dengan tentara lain.

Aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Mathias! Dan ini tetanggaku yang paling menyebalkan, Berwald. Yang lain juga mulai memperkenalkan diri. Ada Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig, Alfred, Ivan, Toris, Eduard, dan masih banyak lagi. Kebanyakan sudah berkeluarga. Kami berbincang seolab kami teman akrab.

Kereta kami mulai sepi karena banyak yang sudah turun di stasiun desa mereka. Kami mulai memasuki daerah utara yang beriklim dingin dan jauh lebih terpencil. Desaku dan Berwald salah satunya. Kemudian kereta kami berhenti di sebuah stasiun. Rupanya stasiun desa Ivan, Toris, dan Eduard.

Entah kenapa, aku dan Berwald juga disuruh turun. Kami bertanya mengapa. Katanya rel kereta menuju stasiun selanjutnya rusak dan belum diperbaiki. Mereka menyuruh kami tinggal di desa ini saja. Jelas kami tidak mau. Akhirnya dengan bermodal jaket dan persedian makanan untuj beberapa hari, kami pergi naik kuda.

Aku heran kenapa petugas stasiun ini benar-benar ngotot agar kami tidak pergi ke desa kami. Mimiknya benar-benar seperti orang yang putus asa ketika menyuruh kami tinggal. Tapi, ya, masa bodoh. Yang penting sebentar lagi aku bisa menikmati sup hangat dan cokelat panas buatan istriku dan memeluk gadis kecilku yang pasti sudah bertumbuh besar itu lagi.

Semakin dekat dengan desa, aku dan Berwald semakin dibuat heran. Kenapa rasanya temperatur udara meningkat, walaupun hanya sedikit? Padahal desa kami selalu dingin karena diselimuti salju. Banyak pohon yang tumbang dan mengering. Ah, masa bodoh. Yang penting sebentar lagi aku bertemu keluargaku.

Mendadak, Berwald menghentikan pacuan kudanya. Aku yang masih memerhatikan pohon akhirnya ikut berhenti agar tidak menabrak kudanya. Aku baru akan mengumpat kesal ke Berwald ketika aku ikut memerhatikan apa yang dia perhatikan.

Desa kami hancur. Seolah habis dibom. Ralat, memang habis dibom. Kerusakan seperti ini hanya bisa diciptakan oleh bom.

Bomnya tidak besar. Mungkin hanya bom percobaan. Aku tahu karena para tentara pernah diajari tentang perbedaan bom. Tapi, desa kami ini kecil. Bom percobaan saja cukup untuk membuat desa kami hancur. Aku turun dari kudaku. Pantas saja orang di stasiun tadi menghentikan kami.

Aku berjalan dengan lunglai ke tempat yang dulunya, aku sangat yakin, rumahku. Berwald juga sudah berjalan ke tempat yang dulunha rumahnya. Walaupun sudah tinggal puing-puing, kami tak akan lupa dimana lokasi rumah kami.

Aku terduduk di depan puing-puing rumahku. Aku menutup mataku, mencoba kabur dari kenyataan. Tapi aku malah terbayang anak dan istriku, terbakar karena bom itu. Aku tak bisa menahan isak tangisku.

Aku kemudian pergi ke tempat yang dulunya balai desa. Anak-anak biasanya bermain disini. Menjahili penduduk lain yang kebetulan lewat. Biasanya aku akan merasa jengkel jika dijahili, tapi sekarang aku malah rindu perasaan itu.

Berwald juga sudah ada disana. Merebahkan diri di atas salju. Menatap langit sore dengan tatapan kosong. Dia pasti sama sedihnya. Sama menderitanya.

Aku mengikuti jejaknya, merebahkan diri disebelahnya. Masa bodoh dengan dinginya salju yang menusuk tulang.

"Kau tak ingin pergi?" tanya Berwald.

"Pergi kemana? Tempat ini rumahku. Rumahmu juga."

Berwald tak menjawab. Aku meliriknya. Dia menutup matanya.

Aku pun ikut menutup mataku.

Masa bodoh kalau kami tampak seperti orang tolol.

Masa bodoh kalau tiba-tiba terjadi badai salju.

Masa bodoh kalau dinginnya salju dan udara membuat kami mati kedinginan.

Toh, ini rumah kami, bukan?

**END**

A/n: Maaf kalau tijel. Semua jenis review sangat diterima.


End file.
